cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky Valentine
"Gorgeous" Ricky Valentine (born January 25, 1986) is an American professional wrestler currently appearing on CWL - he is most known for appearing in CWL, APW, KO Wrestling and NWA. He is currently signed to Vindication. Early Life As a child, Valentine would look up to his favourites of wrestling, such as Ric Flair, and his uncle, Greg "The Hammer" Valentine - both of which would later provide inspiration for his character, and the latter would train him as a pro wrestler. He is a four time World Champion having held the NWA World Title three times and the Nemesis World Title once. Early Career Valentine Started his career in his home promotion of APW (American Pro Wrestling) in his home town of Kill Devil Hills North Carolina. It was not long before he became a tag team champion with his Partner "Cowboy" Bobby Watkins known as "The Outlaws" soon enough he would venture into singles competition. And he won the APW United States Championship which he held for over a year. After a few years in the mid card scene Ricky had begun to travel to different independent promotions. Like KO Wrestling in Canada as well as NWA affiliated promotions like TNA in the early days and others. Around this time Ric Flair actually suggested he started to wear robes and emulate his mannerisms while putting his own spin on it. Eventually Ricky reaslized his dream and captured the NWA world heavyweight championship. He would go on to hold the NWA title 2 more times and would win the KO Wrestling world title 3 times as well all while he formed a stable and teamed up again with Bobby Watkins and the tag team of Johnny Bones and Razor Blaze known as The Brotherhood and they controlled the north eastern independent scene for a long time. Eventualy Bobby Watkins would sign with Impact Wrestling, and Blaze and Bones would join NXT. Leaving Ricky to find his own way again. At CWL Wredditverse (Pre-Brand Split) Ricky debuted on the CWL main roster in 2017 and lost his first match in a Battle Royal to determine the inaugural Internet Champion he was the last to be eliminated. After that he would join the tag division with partner Horus. The two did not get along well and eventually split facing each other in the first match in a tournament to crown a number one contender to the internet championship. He would fall in the finals of said tournament to the eventual internet champion Logan Gray. After the tournament Ricky would enter a feud with then Mr. Gold In The Bank Frank Victoria Anderson. The feud went on for several months and with Ricky getting a win over FVA at American Cakeday he was given the opportunity to win the GITB "briefcase" from his rival at Midsummer Mayhem the final PPV before the brand split. At Midsummer Mayhem FVA would use the loophole that the match was for the briefcase and not the contract and after the match he revealed that he cashed the contract in on the vacant Vindication World Championship to start the brand split. After the match Ricky officially joined forces with Maverick Dallas as the founding members of The Order. Nemesis (Post Brand Split) After the brand split officially began. Ricky and Maverick would compete in the tag division together while Ricky began to ask for rectification with his situation of not being Mr Gold In the Bank and he was offered a title shot with the stipulation of his choosing against Nemesis Champion Starfield. The match would be the main event of the Karmageddon PPV and it was a 2/3 falls extreme rules match, which Ricky would go on to lose 2-0. After Ricky's failed attempt at winning the world title. He would move on to feud with EvilDead and his Disciples of Evil. While adding Wes Bennett to the ranks of The Order. At the Battlelines PPV it was set the DOE vs The Order but The Order was a man short or so the DOE thought as it was reveled that Ebak who was injured by Evildead two months earlier was the fourth member of The Order. The Order would win that match 4-1. After Battlelines Ricky would set his sights on Starfield and the Nemesis World Championship, he would win a number one contender match and face Starfield this time in a normal one on one match. This time he would also be victorious, making him the second member of The Order to win gold as Ebak had captured the twitch title from Tommy Hazard. At Supremacy the Order would capture all possible championships on their brand as Wes Bennett and Maverick Dallas would win the tag titles from Toros Locos, and Ebak and Ricky would retain their titles. Ricky would then go on to defend his tittle in the Elimination Chamber match at the NSFL ppv event. Eliminating Taurus Fire for the Victory. After the match Jon Spartacus would enter the chamber and attack Ricky Valentine making his decision clear that Ricky was the champion he would face in the main event of Endgame. Ricky would lose this match. Leaving Endgame as no longer Nemesis World Champion ending his reign. Following Endgame and the start of Year Two, Ricky would be involved in a tournament to crown a new number one contender for the Nemesis World Title, he would lose in the first round to Sicario, a few weeks later, Ricky would face a debuting Ace Anderson, his cousin. This would also be a losing effort on Ricky's part. After the match Ricky would meet Ace backstage and asked him to join The Order. The two would win a tag team match the next week earning them a number one contendership for the Nemesis Tag Team Championships. Ricky and Ace would be unsuccessful in capturing the titles. Ricky and Ace would then both find some success as singles competitors. Ricky and fellow Order member Ebak, would would enter a fued with Taurus Fire, Ricky's former foe. Over the number one contendership and would face Fire in a handicap match over the contendership. Ricky and Ebak would win leading to a triple threat match between the two Order members and their friend Doctor Wrestling Jr. Ebak would be the victor. After a few loses Ricky would face Doctor Wrestling JR. Another time this time for the Twitch Championship. He would be victorious. But the Twitch Curse seemed to be evident as Ricky would lose it soon after to Flapjack Carter. The two would enter a fued which ended in a Hair vs Mask match which Ricky would lose. Afterwards Ricky and Ace would focus more on the tag team division. They would enter an innovative tag team tournament which would end with them facing the Tag Team Champions at Endgame 2. Ricky's luck at this year's endgame would be much different as He and Ace would pick up the victory and become Tag Team Champions, making Ricky a Triple Crown Champion. After Endgame The entire Order including new Member Dr. Wrestling Jr. Would move to Vindication ￼ Notable Achievements APW * APW United States Champion (3 times/Current) * APW Intercontinental Tag Team Champion (2 times) KO Wrestling * KO Wrestling World Champion (3 Times) * KO Wrestling Television Champion (1 Time) NWA * NWA World Heavyweight Champion (3 Times) CWL * Nemesis World Champion (1 Time) * Twitch Chamoion (1 Time) * CWL Tag Team Champion (1 Time) Ace Anderson * Triple Crown Champion Moves Finishers * Valentine's Day Massacre (Angel's Wings) * The Final Order (Muscle Buster) Signatures * Swing out neckbreaker * Vertabreaker